Pencil 2.O Wikia:Rules
Yes, I know this Wiki is a place for you to put your recommended characters and ideas for the show, but there are rules. Otherwise, we'd end up like a dysfunctional society, and I know the majority of people don't want that to happen. 'And I'Technically it was the BFDI fan fiction wiki; I just adopted from the rules page and changed some things.' spake all these words, saying ...' ①② Vandalism is not cool. I saw it a few times on the fan fiction wiki. Basically, vandalism online is what it is in real life: You edit the article only to make a brilliantly pointless statement, or something inappropriate or offensive. I think spam and links to viruses also count as vandalism. ④ No nonsense. I am so sorry to any people coming directly from the Fan Fiction wiki, but this may include some of your favourite pages such as... #'Camps.' I see them everywhere, whether it involves object show characters or humans. As of November 2, 2015, the most popular pages consist of 50% camps. (The others are asset pages, none of the top pages on the Object Show Fanonpedia consist of fan stories.) #'Hurt and heals.' Once the bane of the BFDIFFW's past, I still don't trust them as much. #'Certain memes.' We do not glorify violence, we only mention it. And I'm still not comprehending the MLG stuff - that type of humour for twelve-year-olds is puerile in my opinion. (Sorry ...) ⑦⑧ Do not plagiarise. You will get kicked out of college You will make the original author(s) feel bad about themselves. This includes the thievery of original characters unless given permission. ⑪ Don't be a dictator if you're not. ⑬ The revelation of personal information is forbidden. Stalking strangers is bad, stalking people that you haven't seen is even worse. Just don't do it. ⑮ Do not discriminate against attributes such as those listed below. An example will also be given of unacceptable behaviour. #'Race.' "We hate you because you're purple." #'Sex.' "You're a girl, get out." #'Sexual orientation.' "That's so gay." #'Religion.' "No polytheists allowed!" #'Nationality.' "We were at war with your country, so you're stupid." #'Age.' "Hahaha you're so old!" #'Income.' "The rich are always crooks." #'Disability.' "See, that's r''edacted." ⑯ '''Do not edit war.' 'And I spake those rules I couldn't care less about' ⑤ Sockpuppeting is bad. Having two accounts will be played out by the official Wikia rules. ⑫ 'Here's where I differ' In other words, here are the parts I have changed from the original Fan Fiction Wiki. ③ Swear all you want if you embed it in the characters' dialogue. Just don't be rude and swear to other users. ⑥ Let's not be xenophobic, and accept people's languages. Of course, any language is allowed provided you have a translation in English, the official language of the Wiki. ⑨ Just as literature is never-ending, neither are pages here. Edit a page, no matter how old it is. But there is a catch. If a fact occurs that appeared before your edit, do not change it. ⑩ Usernames are unimportant. It's not the name that matters, it's their actions. Just as long as the username is not really inappropriate. Notes